An Unexpected Family
by The Silvernote
Summary: I never thought it would come to this. Never thought that I, an abused 14 year old girl would end up adopted by 4 mutant turtles and their father, a giant rat. Well, first time for everything, and I guess we'll have to wait and see how this works out. However I do have one question... What does my abusive father have to do with the Shredder? Cover image by my friend Partlyfeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! The Silvernote here with my first TMNT fanfic! This is set in the 2014 movie-verse, that's because it's the one I'm most familiar with. ^^**

 **This is rated T because of child abuse mentions, swearing, potential mentions of drug use and sexual references. THERE WILL BE NO SMUT! This is a family orientated fic okay? Don't like? Don't read. I don't want any flamers, you will have those flames thrown right back at you!**

 **And I dunno how much things cost in America, so if the amount of stuff she gets for her money is unrealistic, just ignore it and I'm sorry.**

 **Soooo, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles -_- just this idea and Evelyn. :)**

 **Chapter 1:**

Slumping against the charcoal-coloured wall, I tried in vain to bandage my recently scathed arm. Courtesy of my 'father'. The skin on my arm was raw and pink from the newly reopened scars, as opposed to my normal milky-white. Pushing my greasy black hair from my face I grimaced as loud footsteps could be heard, along with the tip-tapping of dainty high-heels.

A light flirtatious giggle. I scrambled to my feet, quickly pushing down my sleeve to hide the scars from 'Father's' new hooker.

The lady with him wasn't a knockout, but was pretty. With large brandy-coloured eyes framed thickly by false lashes, and platinum blonde hair with brown roots showing through. Her brightly painted lips were formed into a seductive smile as she gazed at the muscler man beside her. Slim varnished fingers danced their way around his waist, and the other hand went to slide up his alcohol stained shirt. I turned away not wanting to watch what would no doubt end in them 'getting it on' infront of me. "Evelyn." His deep voice ran through my body like a spoon of poisoned honey. "Come meet Miss Savannah." It was a order, not a request. His midnight blue eyes roamed her lithe, curvy frame with blatant lust, my stomach turned. 'Miss Savannah' held out a dainty hand. I took it within my own grubby one. Her face leered at my broken and chewed fingernails with obvious disgust.

"A _pleasure_ to meet you." The word 'pleasure' was practically spat from her plump silent, I looked to my father. His eyes were fixated on only her, he waved a hand in my direction.

"Go, let me and this hot babe get, _acquainted_." She leaned into his body, practically jumping on him.

Quickly, I made my way to my small, plain room. The only place in the house not completely tainted by the smell of cigarettes and liquor.

A worn, single mattress lay in the far corner, it's once white sheets, turned grey and stained copper in patches from my own blood. A cracked full-length mirror sat, showing my skinny, reflection. Once vibrant green eyes were empty, cheeks no-longer held a rosy glow. An old burn scar marred my left cheek and neck. My short hair, the only thing that matched my 'father's', was as black as his heart, and hung choppily around my heart-shaped face.

Hearing pleased grunts and shrieking cries from below, I made my decision, one I'd been pondering for some time now. I was leaving. Tonight.

0o0

After gathering my warmest clothes and what few personal belongings I have left. I made my way to the kitchen, silently taking supplies such as, bread, dried fruit and cans of non-perishables. I then snuck passed my 'father's' slumbering form and his snoring whore of a girlfriend, to find his wallet, bursting with the cash he earned as a NYPD officer. $200, that should at least get me started, though it may not last that long. With that I simply walked out the door, careful not to slam it behind me, before walking out into the snowy winter's night. The crunch of feet on freshly fallen snow echoed down the empty streets as the sounds of new life and new hope.

0o0

3 days. $150 left. With the money I bought myself a new waterproof jacket and my first sweet. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but it was a quarter. It was worth it. In the three days since I'd left, I'd traveled to the other side of Manhattan. Wanting to get away from my 'father' and those under his influence

The neighbourhood I'm currently in wasn't the friendliest, I want to get out of here asap. I turned down an alleyway, hoping to find somewhere I can sleep under. My first mistake. Three men stared my way, giving me a look that made my blood a glasier within my veins, turning the rest of my body numb with. It was a look of drunken lust.

One of the men took a step towards me, instinctively I took a step back. He wore a black leather jacket with a gang patch on the right shoulder. His bald head was covered by a red bandana, his dark eyes roamed my malnourished body. A knife was strapped to his belt, the streetlights hit it in a way that made it seem even more sinister. I could smell the cigarettes and booze on him from here.

"P-please I jus-st want to p-pass th-through." As always my voice came out as a stutter.

"Oh don't be like that. I just want to play a little game with you. Besides, your father paid me good money to take you to him" His grin grew, showing blackened and missing teeth. "Though he never said in what condition." His lackeys blocked the ends of the was only one other exit. The sewer, I didn't like my chances, but it was better than none. I made a break for it, feet flying ahead of me. Tears burned down my hollow cheeks. He lunged, his jagged knife pierced my skin blood trickled from my elbow, but I didn't stop. I ducking under his arms I pulled up the lid and jumped, praying I wouldn't find myself covered in human waste. My feet hit solid ground. I stumbled, he leaned over, his eyes were cast behind me. A look of utter fear crossed his? face, a look I was all too familiar with.

"He didn't pay me enough for this, you're on your own" With that he dropped the lid, almost complete darkness surrounded me. Taking a step back, I felt a large object behind me, strong and leathery. I whirled around as a flashlight came on in my face. Stepping back, I tripped, before I could hit the ground a large three-fingered hand latched onto my waist from behind. Panicking, I tried to pry the scaly green fingers from me.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was gruff, but surprisingly non-aggressive, and definitely male. A green face stared down at my own, dark eyes surrounded by a red bandana locked onto my own. Quickly, I casted my eyes to the ground.

"W-who ar-re you?"

"I think you mean what are we." A new voice, This one had a blue bandana, twin swords were strapped to his, shell? Yep. It was a shell, four figures came in around me, making me feel confined. All were easily 6ft, towering over my 5ft frame. Shivering in discomfort, I wrapped my arms around my torso carefull of my many wounds.

"W-well th-then what-t are you?" I questioned, somewhat stunning myself with the boldness in my tone.

"We're…"

"Ah Leo, if we want to make it back before master we need to go." This one had a purple bandana, strange goggles rested atop of his head and round, purple glasses sat on his blunt nose. It was he who noticed the gash running down my bicep. "What happened to your arm?"

"Um-m the m-man fr-rom bef-fore," fresh tears threatened to spill and I felt my throat close over. "H-he tr-tried to tak-ke me b-back." His eyes softened.

"You need that arm bandaged. Leo? Obviously 'Leo' was their leader. He sighed, eyeing me warily.

"We'll take her back." The effect was immediate, I felt my whole body tense, alarms sounded in my head.

"N-no, d-don't t-take me b-back to him." The last turtle? -They looked kinda like turtles- made 'calm down' gestures.

"Chill Dudette, we just want to help." This one had an easy-going smile, and a orange bandana, several beaded necklaces hung around his thick neck. His eyes were a light blue, and full of childlike mischief. Something inside told me I could trust them, it was a foreign feeling, but a welcome one at that. Slowly I felt my body relax.

"Well, no hard feelings but we can't show you the way." I nodded, a blue cloth came in front of my eyes as a strong arm guided my farther into the sewers.

 **Well there we have it! Please tell me how I did!**

 **R+R**

 **Nā aroha The Silvernote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So updates should -hopefully- be every 2 weeks if life (school-_-) doesn't get in the way! :) Sorry this is late, I've had** _ **lots**_ **of school work lately.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! Oh my God guys! 6 reviews?! *faints in happiness* Please keep this up!**

 **Please please please tell me if anyone's OOC I tried to keep them in character but I have a feeling they slip out of it at some points!**

 **Also, I'm trying to really develop Evelyn's character and have a slow build of trust and relationship with Splinter and the Turtles, without Evelyn ending up as a Mary-Sue. Please tell me if she stutters too much. I've tried to keep it semi-consistent on what letters she generally stutters on.**

 **DISCLAIMER! *Checks through bunch of legal documents.* Nope! Still don't own!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Voices sounded, loud and angry, I cringed. Soft light flooded my vision. The smell of sewers was less predominant here. Insead was the smell of spices, similar to the ones I used for Father's biscuits.

The four turtles stood around me and before me, a giant humanoid rat. A grey and yellow robe adorned his old, but strong-looking body. Greying fur was tied into a topknot and tufts of it formed a beard and long mustache. His black eyes were filled with confusion, and a hint of anger, though it didn't seem directed at me.

"Sensei, someone on the surface was trying to kidnap her. Donnie needs to treat her arm." Leo spoke in my defence.

I tensed as he took a step closer. His gaze fell on my hastily wrapped wound. A clawed, but soft hand gently grasped my arm. I suppressed a flinch at the contact and stared at the worn, soft rug that lay under my bare feet.

"You were on the surface?"

"N-no. They weren't." I w-went into the s-s-sewers to g-get away the m-man."

"What's your name Little One?" I hesitated.

"Ev-velyn."

"What were you doing on your own? Surely your parents know better."

"M-mamma is dead and Fath-th-ther d-doesn't care." He frowned deeply.

"Dad please, we were careful. She doesn't know where she is." His eyes bore into mine, compassion filled them. He seemed to see what I'd gone though. Or at least guessed anyway.

"You may stay the night young one."

"W-w-what do I c-c-call you?"

"My name's Splinter. You'll have to excuse me, I must meditate. Donatello, tend to her wounds"

The orange branded one grinned, Leo and the purple one smiled. The red one eyed me warily.

0o0

"Okay then Evelyn, push up your sleeves please, I need to treat your wounds." Slowly, tentatively, I rolled up my blue sleeve. Donatello's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Shell! What happened? This isn't just from that man's knife Evelyn." He slid his goggles over his eyes. "Evelyn, that's a cigarette burn. Who did this to you?" I froze. Could I tell him? Would he help? Or would he hurt me to? A thick green finger gently lifted my chin, his voice was soft and gentle. Tawny eyes met my own, silently begging to let him help.

"F-father." My voice was but a whisper, a murmur, a ghost. A tear fell, a hot, silent tear rolled down my cheek. His eyes flashed with anger, a low growl resonated in his chest. I stiffened, unable to meet his gaze. "D-d-don't hurt m-me, I-I d-d-didn't mean to an-nger you."

"Evelyn, I'm not angry _with_ you, I'm angry this has happened _to_ you."

 _Not angry with you._ The words circled my head like a mantra. Finally I raised my mossy eyes to his.

"Don-n't tell an-nyone. P-p-please."

"Evelyn."

"Pr-romis-se me." A deep sigh resonated through the lab. The alarms in my head went ignored. He hadn't done anything to hurt me yet. I was -for once- willing to take the risk. "You let me see to your wounds. All of them."

"Yeah. Ok-kay."

"And Evelyn? No one here will hurt you. You're safe with us."

Was I really?

0o0

"Sup Ev?" I raised an eyebrow at the now named, Mikey.

"Ev-v?"

"Well yeah! I like giving people nicknames. I hope you don't mind me giving you one."

"Um-m no. It-t's ok-kay, I've n-never had one b-b-before."

"Well you do now Lil' Dudette!" A small smile came to my face. What can I say? That grin of his was utterly infectious.

"Wanna play a videogame?" _Videogame?_ What was that? I had watched tv before, but, never when 'Father' was home.

"U-um…"

"Miss Evelyn?" Splinter stood at the doorway, his smile warm and inviting. "Come, we'll have some tea." I nodded. I knew all about tea. Father had a lot of it. Sometimes, when he was at work, I'd make a cup, hot with milk and the forbidden sugar.

"M-mayb-be nex-xt time." His smile never faltered.

"Sure anytime!" How could someone be so happy all the time?

0o0

Splinter led me down into what I guessed was his room. A few weapons lined the wall, though none that I could recognise. A rational part of my mind wondered how they got all of these weapons, and why they needed them.

A threaded rug ran under our feet. Large symbols were painted on the wall with black paint, along with four sets of little three-fingered handprints in blue, red, purple and orange and his own olive green ones.

"I'm sorry if Mikey comes off too strongly, he means well. However, he sometimes forgets personal space."

"It-t's okay. As l-long as-s he doesn't t-touch me." He turned. "I do-on't like b-being touch-ched." I muttered. His ears twisted in my direction, though the comment went ignored.

Within minutes, a cup of steaming tea was placed into my hands. "Th-thank you."

He hummed. "You must have many questions." Yeah, I can think of a few. "I have some questions for you also Child." A short pause. A biscuit was pulled from under his robes. "Don't tell the brothers."

"Th-thank yo-ou. For ev-v-vything." The biscuit was sweet and crumbly, with tiny pieces of chocolate.

"My dear, you need not thank us. I'm curious though. Why were you in that alleyway?"

"I… I w-was…" Tears swelled, yet again, in my drooping eyes, yet they never fell. Splinter sat patiently, his dark eyes never left my face. A sip of tea, and a soft smile.

After what felt like an hour, I finally found my voice again, stutter and all. "I w-was run-ning aw-way fr-rom som-mone." I admired reluctantly. A hushed gasp sounded. I waited for the sting of a hand ,or in his case paw, to sting my cheek. For the harsh cries to curse my ears. They never came.

"I will not push for you to elaborate Little One. However, should you wish to tell me more, my door is always open." I nodded. A stubborn lump formed in my throat, preventing me from uttering a sound.

"It's late, you will sleep here tonight. And should you need anything, we are all here."

Slowly I made my way to the torn mattress with black and green comforters.

"A-are you s-sure? I c-can sl-l-leep on the c-couch."

He simply chuckled, and added an extra cover. "Sleep. We' talk more in the morning." My last image before sleep overcame me was of Splinter smiling down at me before tenderly caressing my marred cheek. A strange language filled my ears as everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've had LOTS of school work lately NCEA is** **hard!** **Anyway... Oh mah gawash! 9 reviews!? Oh and one of my friends is gonna try and draw Evelyn I'll say when it's been put up on Deviantart (She's PartlyFeline) you should check out her art she's** **really good** **and trust me, she didn't tell me so say that. ^^**

 **I SAW THE NEW MOVIE! Amazing, no spoilers though! ^^**

 **Also, last thing before the disclaimer, I'm gonna add bits from 2012 in in relation to what the lair looks like. Just a little though.**

 **DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately I don't own the awesomeness that is TMNT *starts sobbing*…. Nor do I get any money for this:( However I get claims to Evelyn and her story ^^**

 **Chapter 3:**

Sleep did not come peacefully that night...

 _His large form was slumped over the counter, a half empty bottle clutched in his hand._

 _"_ _D-daddy, what-t's wrong? Ar-re you sick-k?"_

 _"_ _Evelyn come here." His voice harsh and slurred, unlike his usual gentleness. It scrapped my ears like a cat attacking it's scratching post. He grabbed my arm and squeezed, bruising the soft skin._

 _"_ _D-d-dad-dy st-top, p-please! D-daddy why?"_

 _"_ _Shut up bitch. Don't talk, no one wants to hear a stutter, Devil-Spawn." The tears rolled from my over-sized eyes. Where was he? The one who had chased away the monsters from my closet, who let me ride on his shoulders and read near endless amounts of bedtime stories? Why did he hate me now? Is it because Mamma died? Because I lived? The questions went forever unanswered._

 _I was 4. That was the first time I saw the monster my father had become, the only side of him I'd see again._

 _The dream changed..._

 _Bright orange flames danced past my eyes, as graceful as a prima ballerina, yet as deadly as a knife. A tall figure came before me their image shrouded in thick smoke. The flames licked at my body the way a child licks an ice-cream, leaving their impressions on me. A booming laughter, terrified shrieks claw my ears, feminine and agonizingly familiar. Frantically I look for the source of the cries. A petite face came above me, her green eyes red and puffy with tears, silken brown curls fell gently around her face. Pale lips forced into a tight smile._

 _"_ _I love you my Little Bird, never forget that."_

 _She turned, the dark figure raised something sharp and silver, glowing in the light of the flames. The women fell. The man leaned over me, all I could see through the smoke was a scar running down his face. "I will collect you another time my pet."_

 _0o0_

Large hands pinned me down. Thinking I was back with my 'father' I desperately writhed in vain. A shrill screech tore from my mouth, it's weird how my stutter leaves me at times like this. "Shh calm down already." The voice was gruff and held an element of surprise, it wasn't 'father's'. "It's Raph, yer safe." I cracked open my eyes to see the green face hovering above my own. A tiny scar on the corner of his lip, a red mask framed emerald green eyes. I drew in a shaky breath, I was safe. For now.

"I-i-i'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to."

"Yer fine." His eyes narrowed, scrutinising my malnourished appearance. I blushed as my tummy rumbled. "Come on, breakfast is ready. We 'ave to get there before Mikey eats everything."

0o0

Bacon. Mikey had cooked me bacon. Not to mention eggs, toast and orange juice. In short, this was heaven in a sewer. At first I was uncertain on what to take, when to take it, and how much. That was soon put to rest when Mikey started heaping food in front of me. I ate with caution. I wasn't used to so much food and didn't want to make myself sick. Mikey whizzed around the kitchen so fast I could barely keep up with him. Eventually I opted out of trying, it was making me dizzy.

"Ohayō min'na." The strange word sounded almost familiar, like I'd heard it before. Leo and Donnie came into the room, Donatello still rubbing his eyes. Not a morning person I mused.

"Mornin' Ev. Sleep well?"

I shrugged," "a-alright." Unsure of what to do, I absentmindedly began fiddling with my zipper. "Um-m, can I as-sk you som-mething?"

"Of course child."

"How-w did you g-get here? Why d-did yo-ou help m-m-me?" My eyes darted around, waiting for them to get angry, people don't like questions, questions is prying. Prying gets you beat.

"We helped you because that's what we do." Leo looked me straight in the eyes, blue eyes reflected honesty and perhaps a hint of curiosity.

"My sons have been taught to use their skills to help those in need. As to how we came here, please, come with me."

Cautiously, I followed Splinter into one of the open rooms. Boomboxes lined the wall, mismatched cushions surrounded a square platform. He told me a tale of lab fires, experiments, training to be a ninja, and a guardian spirit, a Hogosha. Honestly, it sounded, familiar. Like it's a story I should have known, somehow.

"Evelyn?" Splinter's intense black eyes bore into mine, "I can see you are hurting child." I squirmed, he continued, words carefully chosen as if I may break. "Donatello told me something that concerns me greatly. Have you ever experienced abuse?" I shot Donnie a look of betrayal, he shifted uncomfortably. "You need not look at him like that, I went to him." I looked at the ground. _Don't tell him, father will get you for it._

"I h-have." An angry snarl sounded, Raphael looked as though he would hit something, or someone. Mikey looked crestfallen like he couldn't believe someone would willingly hurt another. Leo appeared calm and collected, yet his eyes held disgust and anger. Donnie looked guilty. They must all think I'm weak.

"Who did it to you?" I shook at the sound of Raphael's deep growl, "Who was it Ev?"

"Raphael calm down my son. Evelyn, we are all here to talk to if you wish, but we will not press for answers." A nod.

"C-can I p-pleas-se use your-r b-bathroom-m?"

"Of course, down the hall to your left."

As I hurried away, my guts twisted themselves with guilt, _they trust me_. The question is, can I trust them with my past?

0o0

"What do you mean you lost they girl?" The tall, cloaked figure drew his blades to rest on the bowing man beneath him.

"She escaped while I was, occupied, sleeping."

"Didn't you pay people to return her?"

"Yes, Master Shredder, one of them told of, monsters, living in the sewers."

"I don't believe in fairytales. You must find her, bring he to me. If the Foot Clan is to rise into power, we need that girls power."

"Yes, Master."

 **Look out guys, I may end up developing a taste for cliffhangers! Did anyone pick up on my pun? Yes? No? Maybe? Hehe… I'm terrible…**

 **Anyway, R+R=Happy writter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter :) big thanks to those are supporting this story (including the silent readers!) I've never actually** _ **played**_ **Mario kart so bare with me!**

 **I don't own TMNT I only wish I did! However, I own Evelyn, if you wanna borrow her, ask nicely, and depending on the fic and the role, I may let you;)**

 **Chapter 4:**

A few days had passed since I was brought here, I still wasn't going to say anything more on my past. Currently, I sat, curled up in a blue comforter watching Mikey and Raph play some sort of a game. A video game, I think they said. The game was mostly little men racing in cars and throwing things. The screen lit up in an assortment of colors as Mikey shouted " _Ha!_ Take that Hothead! Oh yeah still the reigning champ baby!" He jumped up, twirling a pair of strange objects, two pieces of wood held together by a thick chain, in a victory dance. Raph just huffed, and stomped out, "Hey wait! Raph, where you goin'?"

"Goin' ta train."

"But who will play with me then?" Raph pushed Mikey away irritably.

"Get Evelyn to." I curled farther into my blanket. Large hands rested over my knees, it took everything in me not to flinch at the contact.

"Heeyyy Evvvv? You wanna play Mario kart with me?"

"I-I've nev-ver pl-played b-before, I do-on't know-w how t-to pl-pl-play." His eyes widened, like he couldn't think of anything worse than never playing Mario kart.

"You've never played?!" He all but shrieked, "well that means you _have_ to play!" He shoved a strange, black object into my hand. Large, knobbly things stuck out near the bottom and colorful buttons were up in the top, right corner. I had no idea what to do with it.

"Mario kart's easy! You just push these knobs forward, and use these buttons to throw things."

It seemed simple enough, but I had a feeling there was more to it.

There was, lot's more to it. "No Ev, see it says down there what you have to do." Donnie came in holding several blue tubes of paper and a steaming cup of, what smelt like, coffee.

"Mikey, perhaps you should try and explain to Evelyn what she needs to do."

"N-no it's ok-kay. I th-th-think I'm-m done n-now. Is th-at o-okay?" Mikey pouted, Donnie gave him a whack over the head. An action I'd seen more than once, mostly from Raph, and it kept me on edge.

"Of course Ev. Would you mind coming with me? I need to refresh your bandages." I nodded, shuffling my feet with my head hung like I was taught to.

0o0

The stark white bandages wrapped snugly around me. None of my wounds were infected, but most would leave scars, because I didn't have any of those already. Donnie cleared his throat, pulling me from my thoughts. "Evelyn, I have a question for you," My heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to answer me, but I just want to help you." _Just want to help you._ Those words had been uttered too many times in my lifetime. My head spun, His voice dropped an half an octave, words because smoother, deadlier.

" _Evelyn, Evelyn come here, I just want to help." A whimper crawled from my throat, His blue eyes stared into mine, harder than bricks. "Evelyn,"_

"Evelyn! Evelyn listen to my voice, just come back, you're safe." Midnight eyes turned tawny, voice higher and panicky. "You're safe." Holding me tight to his plastron he gently rubbed my shaking shoulders, repeating his words like a mantra. "Evelyn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean-"

D-D-Don-nie, it's-s okay-y. It's j-jus-st, He us-sed to say th-that. A-a-and when y-you did," I took a deep, rattling breath, "I w-was there, he was the-r-re." My throat swelled as I buried my face in my hands.

"Shh, but he's not." his thick arms wrapped around me, securing me. Tentatively, I laid my head on his chest, or where I could reach anyway. I wasn't ready to tell him what happened to me yet, but maybe, eventually, I could.

"D-Donnie? W-woul-ld you t-teach-ch me to r-read?"

He grinned, "I was going to ask if you wanted to be taught."

"You kn-knew?"

"Guessed by your body language when you were playing Mario kart. Come, we'll start with the alphabet."

0o0

"Ha! Is that all you got Bro?"

"I'm just, ayah! Getting started!" Curiosity got the better of me as I made my way to the dojo. "Evelyn, would you like to come watch training?" Splinter stood with his back to me, his furry ears turned in my direction, tail sweeping over the concrete floor. _H_ _ow the heck did he do that?_

"Uh ok-kay. If th-th-they don't min-nd."

"Heck yeah!"

"Go ahead."

"If you want."

"Sure whatever."

"I-I do hav-ve a q-ques-stion though," nervously, I licked my chapped lips. They may have said they don't mind questions, but that could change.

"Of course child."

I gestured timidly to the weapons they held, "what are they called?"

"Show her my sons."

Leo stepped forward, holding out two sharp swords. The blades were spotless and a shimmering silver. The handles wrapped in blue cloth, the same shade as his mask.

"These are katana. The weapon of a leader." He stated proudly. Raph grumbled quietly, shifting his weight uncomfortably. His weapons resembled forks, with three sharp points, two bent outwards from the handle. He twirled them around expertly, making it look at easy as breathing, natural.

"Sai. For defense. Mostly."

Donnie's turn, his, in all honesty, looked like a broom handle. He pressed a button on the side and immediately, it shrunk to the size of a banana. Pressed if again and if sprung back. "A bo staff, I may have made a few modifications with the springs however. It's a peace keepers' weapon."

"Ah, w-wouldn't a p-p-peace keep-per not hav-ve a w-weapon?"

"Sometimes it is necessary to fight for there to be peace." Makes sense, Donnie seems to be quieter than his brothers. From what I've seen anyway.

"And theeese," Mikey had been uncharacteristically quiet, but it seemed that was short lived. He jumped around, twirling the strange object from before, clearly trying to impress me. Which it did, until he smacked himself in the forehead. "I meant to do that. These are nun-chucks."

":Th-they look r-real-ly hard to us-se."

"My sons have spent years training. You may watch for today, and perhaps, if you accept, and when Donatello clears you for your injuries, I will start training you to defend yourself."

His large, inky eyes never left my own. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head. If he trained me, maybe then, when they ended up throwing me out, I could use it against my father.

"Boys, _hajime."_

 **This is shorter than originally written, but I'm happier with this, otherwise I felt I was rushing. Please review my lovelies!**

 **Nā aroha,**

 **The Silvernote**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I have done heaps of research for this chapter! I'm sorry about the late update -again- but I have a valid excuse, practise exams. Study. Also my laptop is getting fixed, nothing major, but I won't get it back for a while. I'm writing some of this in history… shh ;)**

 **I don't own Ninja Turtles :( However I do own Evelyn! YAY! She's a cutie^^**

 **Chapter 5.**

Calloused green hands rewrapped the gash on my bicep and assessed the injuries provided by, Father. "Well Ev you will have scarring, but your arm is healing nicely and so are those… other injuries." He scowled. "I really wish you would let us help you Evelyn, you should go to the police-"

"No!" My outburst startled him. I shuddered thinking of my father's face if I walked through the door of his work, he would cry. Oh he would cry, but for the sake of appearance only. He would take me into his arms, and squeeze too tight, right were he knew it would hurt most. His voice would drop, telling me never to try it again. Low enough so nobody else would hear, he would whisk me 'home' and I would never be left again.

"Evelyn, Evelyn, it's okay." I focused on his voice bringing me back to the present.

"N-no p-police." His frown deepened.

"Fine, no police. You had better get to your first training session." I nodded, hurrying out of his lab. Unfortunately Leo was walking in the opposite direction, his arms filled with books and scrolls, I ran straight into him. The books went flying from his arms.

"I'm-m so s-sorry!" I scrambled to pick up one of the books that had fallen.

"Don't sweat it Evelyn. Just get to training, you don't want Sensei to punish you on your first day, trust me."

I shook my head, "n-no, It's m-my faul-lt I sh-sh-"

"Evelyn just go." His blue eyes held the kindness I had grown accustomed to during my stay. Someone had looked at me like that, before the fire, before Mama died the memory slipped away as fast as it came.

I nodded dutifully and scurried into the dojo, taking off the tattered black sandals the brothers and found for me.

"Evelyn, good to see you are on time." I knelt before him as I saw the brothers do before their own training. "Are you familiar with the art of ninjutsu?"

"A-ah no Sp-p-plinter-r." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Before you learn even the most basic of kata, you must learn to strengthen your mind and your body. Before I teach you to fight, I will teach you to meditate. It will help you to clear your mind, and with those nightmares you've been having." I gasped, _how did he know about those?_

"H-how did-" My expression must've been pretty good as he let loose a warm chuckle.

"Your **seishin** is troubled child, particularly when you sleep. This will train you to seal the memories away and to block pain." I nodded, anything to keep away those foul memories.

"First you must cast your eyes downwards and clear and thoughts." I tried not to think, but of course as soon as I became still, my thoughts ran at a hundred miles an hour. From how long this would take, to what my father was doing, to my reading lessons with Donnie this morning and the distrustful looks Raphael still gave me whenever he saw me. After only a few minutes I began to fidget, I slowly raised my eyes to see Splinter -or Sensei as I should be calling him now- with his onyx eyes carefully watching my face.

"Difficult isn't it.?"

"Y-yes Sen-ns-sei."

" **Hai,** my sons have trouble also. Michelangelo the most."

I smiled arily, "I c-can im-magin-ne he w-would." The crinkles around his large eyes reappeared.

"Evelyn, I have something important I must ask of you," I stiffened. "As you know, we cannot go above ground for fear of being seen." I nodded, thinking back to when it was first said to me of their need to remain in the shadows. "We are in need of a few basic supplies." He watched carefully for my reaction.

"Y-you want m-me to b-bring them h-here." He nodded.

"My sons will accompany you from the shadows, to ensure both your safety, and our own."

"I w-will go. But b-b-before I do, I h-have som-mething for yo-u." Tentatively, I took the remaining, crumpled bills I had stolen out from my blue coat pocket and placed it in his furry paw. He stared at the bills as though the may disapear.

"Evelyn, we can't take this, you are our guest."

"I w-want t-to hel-lp, and to g-gain y-your tr-trust."

He gently, so gently, like a feather landing on a windowsill, stroked my scarred cheek. "My dear, you already have."

0o0

We crept along the sewer line, funny how you can forget the lair is in the sewer sometimes. It's so cosy, and doesn't smell as bad as outside. "Alright team, I'll go first to check it anyone's there, Evelyn you come up after, Raph will go behind incase you fall." I nodded, Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Fearless." If I hadn't picked up on the tension between the 2 eldest, I would've definitely done so now. Between Raphael's snark remarks and Leo's provoking and aspirated sighs, it was hard to miss.

Leo gave the all clear and we made our way to the surface. The streetlights were dim as few cars passed down the road by the alley. A stray cat hissed at us as we walked passed it eating a slightly mouldy sandwich. I made my way to the small, 24 hour convenience store, the turtles barely visible in the dim light. A bell chimed merrily as I walked through the door and was greeted by a plump, motherly looking woman with black hair spotted with grey and a tired, warm smile. Her eyes flickered my scars that peaked out from the black scarf I had wrapped around my face, trying not to stare, she tore them away.

"What can I get for you Deary? A little late for a lass like yourself to be out."

"M-my br-brothers are b-busy ton-night and I forg-got to come earl-lier."

I pulled out the creased list Sensei had given me. I made my way to the counter. "I'm s-sorry M-miss but I c-can't read, would y-you pl-please help-p me find th-these?" The woman blinked in surprise.

"Of course Dear, what do they teach children these days?! Wait don't tell me! I don't want to know." She took the list from my thin fingers marching from shelf to shelf, adding the items to my basket. "Now dear, that'll be $75 please." I counted the bills out and the cashier dinged. I thanked the lady and promised to take good care of myself, before walking back out into the cold night.

0o0

Sitting at the foot of the couch, (with a steaming mug of hot cocoa in my hand) I went over some of my letters. Aa, Bb, Cc, it would take me a while to remember them all. My own attempts were sloppy and uncoordinated next to Donnie's precise printing. The others were watching channel 6 news. "Hi guys, this is April O'Neil-"

"Wow, that chick's _hot!_ "

"Shut up Mikey." Raph growled.

"We have a missing person's report on Officer Steven Macias' 14 year old missing daughter, Evelyn Macias." My head snapped up as all heads turned to me. He stood next to the reporter, fake tears swam in his indigo eyes. His cheeks had grown a dark fuzz as though he hadn't shaved since I left. He blubbered about how he 'just wanted his baby girl back', as the reporter offered her sympathy.

Raph's glare turned to green fire, "what game are you playin'? You say someone abused you. He don't look like someone who would abuse a kid." I curled into a ball as he stalked towards me, large hands placed over his sai. "You say yer father don' care 'bout ya, he looks awful worried to me."

Splinter's tail cracked against the floor to silence him "Raphael be silent, we do not know enough of Evelyn's past to judge. Evelyn, you may speak if you wish, however don't feel you must." I looked around, Donnie adverted my eyes, opting to stare at the ground. Leo stared, his gaze soft and curious. Mikey looked at me, blue eyes wide and trusting. Raph huffed, continuing to glare. Strangely, I trusted them. They hadn't shown any hostility since I came. They had opened their home to me, taught me, fed me, tended to my wounds. They had saved me. And maybe, maybe, they could be my family. I just needed to take that next, terrifying step.

"A-all right-t, I'll t-t-tell yo-u. Or at-t least s-some of it."

 **Yay for an extra large chapter! I told you I may develop a taste for cliffys! :P**

 **Hai-yes**

 **Seishin- spirit/soul or along those lines, sorry if I got it wrong but I did look it up not just on google translate. (seriously, once it translated for maori, tihei mauriora, the breath of life, as the sneeze of life. O.o)**

 **In all honesty, I had that last bit written for the last chapter, but felt it was too soon for her to open up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo people have have been waiting for this, and I hope I don't disappoint. It took awhile to work out all the details around her backstory so it goes with what I have already written, I know, I should've planned more, I'm terrible… This chapter hopefully won't be too confusing, the parts in italics are memory/flashback, she'll be saying what's happening to the guys, I just didn't want the whole chapter to be her talking.**

 **Also Chibi means Little One, it's kinda like Splinter's pet name for Evelyn**

 **Disclaimer, I own Evelyn, not TMNT :(**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _(14 years ago, Tokyo, Japan nobody's pov.)_

" _Momo, I have to promise him something. He will not stop until you are added to his ranks."_

" _I know_ _ **My love**_ _But to offer him our_ child." _Tears dribbled down her pale cheek, turning to ice in the soft snow whirling around the couple._

" _We will find away, he won't have our daughter. I we move-"_

" _Again with the moving to America. We have a life here. Steven." He cupped her cheek tenderly, his hand placed over her swollen belly._

" _I'm not going to give up either of you, if that means moving to America, so be it." They kissed, sweet, tender and an impossible promise, as the last of the snowflakes fluttered to the ground around them._

0o0

My hands trembled as I pulled out the only belonging I have of my mama. The feel of the delicate, cool metal between my fingers soothed me, as I traced the engraving on the bracelet. "My M-m-mama lov-ved me." I said, my voice quaked with the emotion behind my words. "F-father d-d-did too, I d-don't r-remem-mber everyth-thing."

Splinter held my hands between his, "just tell what you wish **Chibi**." I nodded, grateful for his support.

"I r-remem-mber my father w-would hav-ve a m-man ov-ver alot, he w-was sc-scary, lot's of burn sc-scars and sp-poke h-harsh w-words." My eyelids fluttered closed as I tried to remember more of his visits.

" _You will make fine additions to my ranks." He would say, his voice as cold as the snow I loved to play in with mama. Mama would hold me tight to her chest, pulling my face in towards her breast._

" _You will not have her."_

" _Ah but I will, my sweet Momo, that was part of the agreement after all."_

 _My father shielded us both, "that was never our agreement Saki! You cannot have either of them."_

Gasps rang out as the man's name rang out from my lips. They began speaking a strange, familiar language rapidly. Again, Splinter cracked his tail as a whip. His words were in the same, smooth tongue as before, but I caught one word I knew, _Ane_ -sister. Don't ask me how I knew it, I just did. Raph's voice growled out harsh words pointing to me, Splinter's eyes narrowed dangerously.

He switched to english, "She's gotta be in league with the Shredder, she admitted it." My brow furrowed in confusion, the _Shredder_ , who was that?

"Raphael, after this you are to spent 3 hours in the hashi. I never want to hear such words from you again, Evelyn is our guest, and if she wishes, will be your sister." Raphael opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut after a glare from Splinter. "Please continue, I will need to meditate on this and speak to you after this."

"Wh-wh-wh-when I was f-f-four, the m-man came, I rem-memm-m-ber fire, and Ma-mama hid me, h-he k-k-killed-d her." A sob racked through my body, tears forbidden to fall now ran free. I never saw Splinter move, his arms wrapped around me, stroking my inklike locks. His whiskers tickled the back of my neck. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually, he pulled away, his paw caressing my cheek, wipping away the last of my hated tears.

"I'm still not buying it." Stated Raph, though he seemed less sertain of this. Angrily, I shot to my feet and yanked off my blue raincoat, bearing my scars to them. I shook with frustration and anguish.

"Is-s-s-s Pr-proof-f enn-n-nough for you, R-R-Raph-phael?"I all but shouted, gesturing to the thick scars that ran over my arms. "H-how ab-b-b-out th-this?" I pulled off my tattered, grey t-shirt leaving me in only my too-large bra. Horror crossed thier faces as they saw the scars, purposly marked out to spell his hate-filled words. _Devil's child, unwanted,_ and worst of all on my back, _Property of S.M._ S.M, Steven Macias. The anger drained from me, leaving me emotionally exhausted.

"Evelyn, I-"

"Pl-please, d-d-don't." I pulled my shirt back over my head, followed by my jacket, hardly any skin showed, yet I'd never felt so bare.

I wrapped my thin arms around myself, shivering. Leo walked up to me, he knelt so he could look me in the eye as he took my hands, dawarfed between his own.

"Evelyn, I swear this to you. We will never allow you to fall into his hands again, I swear this on my honor, and that of my famillies, ane."

Mickey stepped forward, his baby-blue eyes swam with unshed tears. "Yeah, I second that Dudette. That nasty man won't eva' have you." He threw his thick arms around me, I stiffened, but didn't pull away. _Another step forward_ I mused.

"My son's, I wish to speak to your sister alone. Raphael hashi, Leonardo, watch him, I will come after, Split position." Raphael groaned, snearing at his leader.

He led me to his room, where a white paint pot sat by the wall decorated with hand prints. "Evelyn, I must appologise for my son's behaviour, it was unexeptable and he is being punished for his distrust. Raphael acts brashly, he distrusts anyone from the surface who would shun him."

I nodded, unsure how I felt towards the red clad turtle.

"I un-n-nderst-stand his distr-trust t-t-towards m-me, b-b-but I don-n't kn-know if I-I can f-f-forg-give him-m yet." He dipped is head and bekoned me closer.

"Evelyn, although Raphael is too stuborn to admit it, he does care for you, he is protective of his brothers but he will also protect you." I was finding this hard to believe. "He felt betrayed at the thought of your dishonesty." He took a deep breath and gestured to the hand prints behind him.

"These handprints symbolize our family, I ask for you to add your own." He held the white paint out towards me. My heart clenched, today I showed them something I never thought I would show anyone. They have demontrated love I haven't felt since Mama died, opened their home to me and sworn to protect me from my father. The prospect scared me, I stared deep into Splinter's onyx eyes that help compassion I'd never seen before, and love. Love for me and his sons. I realised how much he cared, the lengths he would go to for his family, a family he wanted me to be a part of.

I smiled at him, a real smile, not the kind I used to fool father's whore's into thinking he was good to me, not the pained half-smile, but a real, full smile that grew to an grin. It felt amazing, a laugh bubbled up from within me, small, but there, more progress.

Splinter smiled back at me warmly as I nodded.

"I would be honored, I wracked my brain, trying to remember the language forbidden to me for so long, "Otosan," _Dad_.

I dipped my hands in the thick paint, and pressed my hands beside Mikey's prints. "White symbolises purety, you my daughter, though wronged and wounded, have a pure soul, the purest I thought I'd ever see. I welcome you to our famliy." Another tear rolled down my cheek, but this time, it was not from fear or saddness, but from the kindness of my new family, my unlikely, unexpected family.

0o0

The sound of fists on a punching bag sounded from the traning room. Leo was in his room, meditating, Donnie in his lab and Mickey playing his videogame. I walked up to Raph, I flinched with each hit, he noticed and slowed to a stop. "Evelyn, I understand I was too hard on you, it was wrong of me to accuse you of being in league with Shredhead." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, before I made myself look into his jade-green eyes.

"I-I d-d-dn't kn-know if I c-c-can forg-give you y-yet, but I th-think I c-can tr-try." He slung an arm aroung me brefly, before pulling away.

"Okay, enough mush."

"Yo' when you lot are finished hugging an' all, pizza's here." I smiled as we made our way into the kitchen. I felt as though a waight was lifted from my shoulders, but had a sinking feeling that something was coming our way, an that I would need to trust my new found family with eveything soon. That the secret, guarded closely by my Mama, and now, myself.

 **Welllll, that was an adverage place to leave it. But oh well! This isn't the last chapter by far, stick around for the next and please drop off a review, even if it's two words, it really helps motivate me to get off my arse and write.**

 **Kakite ano,**

 **Na aroha, The Silvernote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for a later chapter but hey I'm back! Wow, 27 reviews?! I love you guys! We're just over halfway to 50 people! The parts in italics are flashbacks/memories.**

 **Chapter 7:**

I sat with my legs folded on the worn foam mat that sat to the side of the dojo, trying to clear my thoughts after another nightmare. So far I could clear my mind briefly, but it always came back to the horrid themes of my nightmare. Fire, a deep, chilling laughter and a feminine wail. The prospect of my father finding me was forever nigling in the back of my mind.

"Can't sleep?" I jumped and whirled my head around, near causing whiplash.

Leo stood behind me, I never even heard him, damn ninja. He gave a light chuckle. "Sorry." The mirth in his cerulean eyes told me otherwise. Unsure how to act, I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. "You going to answer?" Leo's voice wasn't impatient, just soft, curious.

"S-s-sorry, n-no c-c-c-could-dn't sleep." I cast my eyes down, feeling awkward, unsure. Leo seemed unapproachable, calm. Like he was trained not to show his emotions. There were times where I could see the amused yet irritated looks he shot at Mikey after he said or did something stupid (which happened more often than not). Or the agitated looks at Raphael (whatever their dispute was I still had no idea).

Leo sat beside me, with just enough space between us I felt comfortable. "Hard isn't it?" He stated after a long pause.

"So-so-sorry?"

"Meditating. It took me five years to clear my mind fully." I uttered a soft 'wow' and marveled at his persistence. He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can give you some useful tips if you want."

"Yes P-pl-please." He folded his so they sat beneath him.

"Well the first thing of meditation is that you have to feel at peace, find somewhere or focus on a memory that makes you happy." I thought hard for a moment before I nodded.

"I ha-v-ve one." He smiled warmly.

"Great I won't ask you what it is, that's your business." I was thankful for that. "Now close your eyes and try focus on that, take yourself back there. Visualize and feel everything. And if you can do that, it should help you." I closed my large green eyes, allowing my chosen image to flood my thoughts.

I could see the person's large smile. Her full, pale lips and her white teeth. Her dazzling green eyes that mirrored my own were framed by silver rimmed spectacles. Her heart-shaped face was surrounded by her rich chocolate curls. She smelled of fresh snow and spices.

 _"What do you want to do today Little Bird?"_ She would ask me, stroking my cheek. I sighed contently and reopened my eyes. "Tha-tha-thank you." Leo smiled gently.

"Anytime Ev." Standing abruptly, he murmured something about getting some more sleep. As he wandered out of the dojo I called out to him.

"It w-was my M-m-ma-ma-ma" He paused, before soundlessly making his way back to his bedroom.

I crawled into the old, round bed I had been given. One of the ones the brothers had slept in as children. The structure dwarfed my own as I snuggled into the soft blue comforter and fell into a dreamless sleep.

0o0

"She looks so cute when she's asleep!"

"Mikey come away, you'll wake her."

"But Raph she looks to sweet, she's all curled up and she looks more peaceful this way." Shuffling could be heard as I lay in that space between sleep and awake. A small yelp -like an innocent puppy getting kicked- jolted me from my trance.

"Now look what you did genius." Growled Raph. Sleepily I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I gave a sharp gasp when I was pulled into strong arms and Mikey started to run into the kitchen. A small cry came from my lips as I struggled fruitlessly.

 _His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me too tight as I struggled, he only squeezed harder, crushing the air from my lungs. "Stop fighting me Evelyn."_

I pushed and hit his hard chest, he put me down with the speed of light. I backed away, shakes racked my body. "Ev, Evelyn I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't think you would react like that." Mikey's baby blues were the size of tennis balls as he frantically apologised.

"M-Mi-Mi-Mikey pl-please don't co-come c-closer." I screwed my eyes tight, trying to even my rapid breathing. Using the technique Leo taught me, my heart slowed and breathing evened out. When I opened them Master Splinter was there, gently scolding Mikey in their fluid language. Mikey's head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. "Mik-key?" He turned towards me, it killed me to see the tears brewing in his eyes. "Mi-M-i-Mikey it's okay. Y-y-you didn't kn-kno-know." I kicked the ground, unsure how to act. Master Splinter gently brushed a paw against my arm.

"It's okay Chibi, come, breakfast is nearly ready." I walked behind him, head down, feet shuffling. That's how young girls are supposed to walk. The smell of smoke greeted our noses, overloading our sinensis. Leo stumbled out, coughing with tiny specks of soot dotting his mask. "Leonardo, what happened." Leo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh, made toast." Donnie came tearing into the room, is techpack only half attached and glasses askew.

"Leo please tell me you didn't," Donnie pleaded. Raph snorted.

"Oh he did Einstein. I be' it all ova da place to." Donnie let out a low growl, before he pushed past Leo into the kitchen. He re emerged carrying a, toaster? It was hard to tell. It looked like it had been a toaster.

"D-d-does that ha-p-pen al-lot?"

Raph barked a laugh, making me jump slightly. "Only every time Leo cooks."

"Raph just drop it." I had to smile a little at Leo's sullen face. Just another day with my unusual family.

 **Well that came out different than I planned not to mention that crappy ending…**

 **Ka kite ōku hoa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup fellow fans! EEEK! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! *fans herself***

 **Thanks to No Name 1 (guest) for the suggestion, I might use it latter it would be really cute, but at the moment Ev's still adjusting, it would terrify her she'd think they were trying to hurt her. But I will probably do a one shot later on with it! THANKS! If it's not obvious the bit in** _italics_ **is like, flashback.**

 **Another A.N. Thanks to BookRain for saying she didn't get the chapter, I then looked and I accedently posted the 8th chapter for my transformers story, sorry for the confusion. This IS the right chapter.**

 **Okay…. Disclaimer! Let's be real, I don't own this amazing franchise. And I only WISH I get payed for this.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Two weeks. That's how long I've been here. My checks have begun to full out, and there is a small amount of meat on my bones. Splinter is going to start teaching me the basics soon. Everyone says they won't hurt me, they won't make me leave, but I'm still unsure. I don't know who to trust. Father always said no one would want me. He lied a lot, but he also told some truths. It frustrates me I don't know what to believe.

Raph is trusting me, but I still feel wary around him. He scares me with his gruff manner and his incredible size. Though at times I can see the different side to him, gentler, passionate, protective. These are all words used to describe Raph.

Mikey is determined to teach me all the 'important things' such as his video games and which comic is the best. Leo made me a little uneasy at times. He was calculating. Trying to read me as Mikey reads him comics. I felt most comfortable around Donnie. Perhaps it had something to do with him dressing my wounds or taking the time to teach me to read. Yesterday, he gave me a T-phone, made so that I didn't have to read. There's a button the same colour as there masks that I push if I want to ring them, and a green one which goes to Splinters cheese phone.

0o0

I sat in Donnie's lab, my letters in front of me as I practiced my handwriting. Donnie was working. He ran a help line. Aiding people with their technology, but it seemed the main problem was, 'how do I turn it on?'

He hung up with a long sigh, before he made his way over to ere I was sitting. "They're looking great Evelyn, you learn really quickly." I couldn't help but smile at Donnie's praise, a warm feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach. "There's just one thing you've forgotten, a 'q' has a little flick at the end of it's tail." I quickly added my 'flick' as Donnie turned to fiddle with one of his gadgets. It was quite amazing what he could make with so little. The toaster Leo destroyed has already been together and it only got blown up yesterday. Apparently Donnie's had lot's of practice with fixing toasters.

Donnie took me to the junkyard yesterday to get the parts he needed to fix the toaster.

 _I blinked the light away as I came out from the large manhole, Donnie following me. The alley was dimly lit by streetlights, creating an eerie glow that bounced off anything metal. "The junkyard isn't far from here Ev." A small nod. I tried to keep my footsteps as soundless as Donnie's but my oversized sandals made it difficult. A soft slap-slap-slap could be heard when I walked. Donnie stuck to the sides of buildings, moving as the skilled ninja he is._

 _When we reached the junkyard Donnie began rummaging through, looking for anything that might be of use to him. A strip of wire, a sheet of iron. It was surprising what others threw out._

 _It was late coming back to the lair. Donnie's headlight was our only guide, lighting our way so we should not step in anything unpleasant. My eyes drooped and steps slowed as I struggled with the heavy metal...thing, Donnie asked me to carry. Honestly, Donnie was really excited when he found it, but I have no clue as to what it is. My feet dragged along the concrete ground with a scrape, scrape, scrape. "Evelyn?" Half dazed, I hummed in acknowledgment. I heard a light chuckle. "There isn't far to go, you want a ride?"_

 _Barely thinking straight, I agreed. He took the heavy object from my skinny arms and bent down so I could lie over his shell. His tech had been left at the lair, save from a few gadgets attached to his belt and his goggles. His shell was tough, and leathery. I wrapped my thin legs awkwardly around his waist (or as far as they would go anyway). He picked up the rest of his supplies and started walking again. The soft padding of his feet and the tinkle of his solar panel belt he wore created a soft melody. My eyes dropped one last time as I rested my scarred check against his smooth shell and succumbed to the abyss of sleep._

0o0

Dim lights I'd become accustomed to during my weekly trips above ground for supplies, reflected off the pure snow crunching beneath my feet. A stray dog plodded around, looking satisfied with the bone he'd found in a dumpster. It came over and sniffed my leg, it's coat the colour of dirty sand. He sniffed at the bags I clutched full of the food Donnie's paychecks covered. The last of the money I stole had been used up last week. I fed the dog a small bit of bread, and he plodded away.

I made my way back to the manhole I came from. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back. Another hand covering my mouth before I could try scream for help. "Do you know how long l've been looking for you bitch?" His harsh, familiar, voice growled out. "The Shredder is not a patient man." A tear dribbled down my check. Snowflakes whirled around me as the temperature of the night dropped and the winds picked up.

"Stop it!" He growled.

He leaned in, placing a kiss on my scared check. I could smell the cigarette fumes in his breath, causing me to splutter against his hand. His grip tightened, a hand gripped my hair yanking me back into his van. The last thing I saw before my father closed the doors with an almighty slam, was the silhouettes of my new brothers racing towards me, weapons at the ready. They were too slow. I was already inside, my head smacked against the metal wall of the van, as the engine spluttered to life and he drove me off to the man who killed my mama for the same reason he wanted me. He wanted me, because my mama was a Tsurara Onna, ice spirit. Although I only held a small influence compared to her, it was still of value to him. The Sheader wants me for his army. My head ached from my wound as a small bit of blood oozed from the wound. The van swirled as black spots appeared and everything faded.

… **.Please remember, if you kill me, Evelyn will never get free!**

 **R+R Nā aroha~ The Silvernote. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to Lavender Alien, Rosesandthornes666, and my good friend, Kat. Hope you all enjoy, well, you won't enjoy what happens, but still, It's early because I love yous!**

 **DISCLAIMER! Does a poster count? No. Damn it. I don't own then. But I will…..one day…..**

 **Chapter 9:**

The cell was small, it's bars made of thick iron. Much stronger than what would be needed to hold just me. I still wore my blue raincoat, black leggings and grey shirt, but, my t-phone was gone. My breath hitched, how were my brothers going to find me if I didn't have my t-phone?

I tried not to dwell on that thought. My gaze was drawn to a small bread crust was slid through a slot in the door, along with a glass of slightly warm water. My stomach growled at the sight of it. The bread was thin, and stale, but food. I gulped down the water, taking care not to spill any. "I would make it last if I were you." I jumped, whirling around at the gravelly, new voice. A large figure was crouched in the corner of the cell next to me. He stepped forward, hunched over to avoid hitting his head. I gasped as he came into view. He was huge. Easily three times as big as Raph. His forest green eyes held no hostility. As he came closer I could see he was a large, alligator. His dark green skin looked rough and scaly, covered in scars. "I'm sorry I startled you human. You might not want to eat it all. You may not get anything for a while."

I slowly swallowed and spoke, my voice abnormally raspy.

"Th-Tha-tha-thank you." He smiled, showing his long, pointed teeth. I couldn't help be feel intimidated by him. His spiked tail alone was bigger than me.

"You're welcome. You have a name human?"

"Ev-v-vlyn."

"Well then Ev-v-vlyn, my name is Leatherhead." I couldn't help but smile at the way he said my name.

"Ho-h-how long hav-ve you b-been here f-f-for?" I asked, curiosity creeping into my voice.

"I don't know. The days blur down here. Might have been months, or years. But a long time."

"H-h-how long-ng have I-I b-been he-here?"

"A long time," came his brief reply. I wasn't sure how to reply to him. He seemed nice, but then, they always do. I skittered closer to his cell, noticing the fresher looking scars.

"D-d-did th-they do th-that?" I gaze flickered to them briefly.

"Yes." He rumbled. I ran my hands through my black hair uneasily. "I won't hurt you my friend." My eyes flickered to his like a caged animal, fitting.

"S-s-so-sorry, I d-don't tr-trus-st peop-ple." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Nor do I, but I don't think we can do much harm to each other in these cells." I had to admit, he had a point.

A loud crash drew our attention. A young girl stalked into te room. She held her head high with pride like a princess, her straight, black hair was cut short, with long pieces hanging down the sides, dyed blonde on the underside. Her features distinguishably japanese, eyes lined by red spikes and lips painted a bright red. She entered my cell, I scurried to the corner, not wanting her to be any closer. "Come here _freak._ Our fathers wish to see you." Her words cut me harder than any knife, as I tried fruitlessly to twist from her grasp. I could hear Leatherhead growl a little as she tightened her grip, shaking me had enough for stars to appear before me. Pretty stars, twinkling like freshly fallen snow.

I stumbled along the corridor, trying to keep up with her long strides. We came to a large throne room. Basically it was a large corridor with a pool on either side, gey steps led to a spiked grey throne.

A man clothed in pointed armour and a cape sat on the throne, leaning towards me. His face was mostly covered by an intimidating helmet, showing his, cold eyes filled with malevolence and burns running up either side, purple and harsh. So different from my own. Mine were like red veins branching out across my cheek and down my neck and back. The girl bringing me dropped to one knee, yanking me down in suit. I could feel myself tremble as he walked over to us. His footsteps made no sound, nor did his heavy armour. "So," I gasped a little, a fresh set of tremors resonated through my body. This was him, the man who killed Mama, for our abilities, our blood. "This is the little girl that's been causing so much trouble? Pathetic." I gave a sharp yelp as he kicked me under my ribs, there was a soft crunch. Pain flared as I doubled over, broken. He grabbed my face and brought it close to his own, scrutinizing me, judging me. "Stockman!" I cringed at the loudness of his voice. A thin, African-American man rushed forward and all but threw himself at his master's feet. "Take the girl to your lab, run some tests. I will be over soon to discuss the breakthrough of projects _Heishi."_

He threw me to the ground beside this, Stockman. Stockman's grip was tight, but not painful, he was obviously not there for his strength. Quickly he scurried back out of the room with me in tow.

When we entered the lab, the smell overloaded my senses. The smell of cleaning chemicals, as if all the products in New York could wash away what happened in these four walls. There was a man sitting on the end of one of the beds. His hair was smooth and black, his back turned. Upon our approach he turned, a sadistic smile forming, showing his pearly-whites. Steven Macias, Father.

0o0(The sewer lair just after her kidnapping, Splinter's POV)0o0

I closed my eyes savouring the bitter taste of my tea. Listening out for the soft footsteps of my sons, inaudible to humans, but not for me. Angry sounding plods, Raphael. A faint tinkle of metal gadgets, Donatello. Michelangelo's seemed less boisterous, more sullen, strange. Leonardo's, barely audible, even to the likes of myself. I waited for the soft flapping of our newest family member's oversized sandals. They never came.

Nor did Evelyn's distinct smell of cleanliness, the smell of fresh fallen snow and delicate ice crystals. I opened my eyes to see my four sons, all of them hunched over, solemn looks on their faces, shoulders slumped and eyes cast down. A wave of concern hit me as a tidal wave, but I did not allow it to form into panic. "My sons, where is Evelyn." Donatello was tapping furiously at on of his numerous devices, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth slightly. Leonardo came forward, he managed to meet my eyes. This did nothing to soothe the terrible feeling that arose from within me.

"We failed father." The edge of his mask's eyeholes were wet, and his cerulean eyes slightly bloodshot. "Evelyn, Her-her father got her." I ran a paw down my sons cheek soothingly.

"We will get your sister." My tone was soft, but firm. "Donatello, can you track her." My second youngest nodded, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"They must have found her t-phone, her signal has gone offline. But I managed to secure her location. She's, near the Sacks estate"

I nodded, "good work my son, you cannot risk going before the nightfall, but then we shall all go to retrieve her." My sons looked up in surprise, I had not been above ground since they were younger.

Raphael flexed his muscles impatiently and huffed. "We can't just si' here and wai' for her father to finish 'er off Dad."

"Yet you cannot risk being captured as well. It will do Evelyn nor yourself any good. He sighed, knowing my words were true. They went their separate ways, Donatello to his lab, Leonardo following him. Michelangelo to his room, and Raphael to assault his worn-out punching bag.

I went to my own room and sat on my threadbare meditation rug. Meditation did not come easy to me knowing my daughter was in the hands of whom she feared the most. I vowed silently, that we would return her home.

 **Whoo! Long** _ **and**_ **early! Poor Splinter, he just gained a daughter. For those of you who didn't pick it up, the lair looks like the one in the 2012 cartoon, but is located like, underground by Eric Sac's mansion.**

 **Read and review my pretties!**

 **Ka kite!**

 **Aroha na The Silvernote.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys! I can't believe we're on chapter ten!**

 **Also OH MY GOD! We are nearly at 50 reviews people! 50th reviewer gets a one shot of their choice!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own this.**

 **Chapter 10:**

My whole body shock as I made my way to the medical berth. My father smiled warmly at me, he reached out and stroked my cheek. "How are you doing baby girl?" I was confused. Why was he saying that? Were where the blows? I flinched away from his touch. A loud bang had me jump around in fright. The girl, Shredder's _daughter_ walked in. Hands placed firmly on her hips were a shorter katana was sheathed. She looked as though she could use it to.

She glared at my father, pure hatred in her pretty eyes. "I advise that you step away from her Macias. Father sent me here to make sure no harm comes to the freak." He scrutinising gaze shifted to me as she added, "yet." I resisted the urge to squirm. Father scowled at her, but didn't question. The other man bowed with a hurried, "yes Mistress Karai."

Father placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them tight and forced me to lie down. The African-American man from before (I believe his name was Stockman, or perhaps it was Sickman) came over and pushed my shirt up around my midriff. I closed my eyes tight trying to ignore his long fingers poking at me. I winced as he touched my broken rib.

I tried imagining my mama's face, beautiful and full of life. I saw myself as a toddler, eyes big and bright, filled with innocence I had long since lost. I steadied my breathing, it didn't work fully. My eyes opened and I was still in the lab. He was still poking at me, examining me.

He pulled a torch from a draw (after glancing into it once I wish I hadn't) shining it in my eyes. He can up to me holding a large needle. I stiffened, intricate patterns of frost spread over the bed sheet, curling out from my fingers like delicate fern fronds. The man's eyes widened, so did Karai's. Father growled at me, raising his hand as though to strike me. Cringing, I curled my legs in, small shakes racked my body.

"Enough!" It was Karai, her eyes were blazing, hand outstretched. "Did I not tell you the girl is to remain unharmed, as Shredder's orders." The last words were drawn out, her tone daring him defy her. To strike me as he had many times before. Father glared at me, midnight blue eyes staring at me with so much venom, so much hate. I couldn't help but think if he were one of Mikey's comic book villains, he would have smoke pouring from his ears. He lowered his hand with a low growl. " I believe the freak has had enough of your ogling for today Stockman," (So that was his name!) "I will be taking her for training." Father looked as though he may protest. "If she is to become a soldier worthy of the Foot Clan, she must learn to fight." She sent a grin my way, not the pleasant sort but the sort that made me want to go home even more.

Karai grabbed my hand roughly, dragging me out of the room so fast I could only stumble after her clumsily.

"Th-th-thank you, f-for sto-oping him." She stared at me as though I were the strangest being she'd seen. Before she shock her head scowling.

"I didn't do it for you." She spat, her face twisting in what I could tell was fake anger. "I did it because Father ordered me to." I cast my eyes down, she yanked my arm, starting up her brisk pace once more.

We came to a large room filled with weapons and a large training mat sitting in the corner of the room. Karai walked over to a stand holding long poles, much like the bo staff Donnie used. She took one in her hand, twirling it with skill and grace before resting it at her side. "Pick one."

I tentatively took one a little shorter than me. I felt awkward holding it, but it seemed less awkward than some of the others. "If you want to be worthy of Shredder's army, you have to learn how to fight. It's my job to teach you." She quickly resumed a stance, sick pointing in my direction. I clumsily tried to copy much to her amusement. "Seems I have my work cut out." She thrust her staff, trying to strike my leg. I instinctively blocked stumbling backwards. I raised my stick, she hit me low across my waist I cried out and backed away. "Come on girl. If you want to survive here, you can't show weakness. Especially not to Shredder." I straightened and took a hit at her, swinging unskillfully at her waist which she deflected with ease, she pushed me back again. Not breaking a sweat. I grunted, determination filled me. I concentrated hard, she took her next strike, a snow-filled gust of wind threw her off balance. She quickly regained her footing, I didn't see the blow coming. _Whoosh._ I landed on my back, crying out at my broken rib being jarred.

She smirked down at me. "Not bad Evelyn. Not bad." I returned a small half smile and allowed her to pull me up. She led me back to my cell, though at an easier pace this time. Not a sound was uttered until she unlocked the door. "You did okay today Evelyn." I looked up at her, blinking owlishly. Two compliments. Not to mention very sore ribs. With a flash the cell door was closed and Karai's footsteps -barely audible- faded away. Leatherhead came up to the bars, concern in his large eyes.

"Did they hurt you Evelyn?"

"N-no." He gave me a stern look, 'a l-l-lit-ttle. B-but I'm o-k-k-kay." He gave a low growl.

"It is not alright to hurt a hatchling in anyway. What did they do?"

"Sh-Shredd-der kick-cked me." He huffed, and turned away.

"You may want to sleep hatchling, I dear say they will come for you again tomorrow."

I curled up on the cold floor, wrapping my jacket around me not that the cold bothered me too much, but it smelled like Splinter's tea.) "L-Le-Leatherhead?" A light hum, "you think my brothers will come for me?"

"That I cannot say hatchling." I blinked slowly, before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

 **Well I had fun writing that! I hope you enjoyed the little training session. And we get to see Evelyn use her abilities a little! Mind you, she doesn't have much control over it. (She's not going to go Elsa on us and just let it go either XD)**

 **R+R**

 **Na aroha,**

 **The Silvernote.**


	11. AN Short Hiatus D:

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry but this isn't an update. WAIT! Don't leave yet okay? I'm going on a 2 month hiatus. I'm really sorry, but my school exams are next month and I really need to focus on them. I should be back at the start of December. Trust me I do NOT want to do this. But, I will be back. Kay? Sorry for leaving Ev with the Shredder, I wanted to get just that bit farther but I just can't okay.

Thanks everyone,

Aroha Na

The Silvernote. Xo


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey look who's back! I should have had this up like two weeks ago, but I've enjoyed just doing literally NOTHING! Oh, and Tiffany Sanders is not my character, she's Bookrain's who got a cameo for being the 50'th reviewer! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and supported me in this story! I didn't think it would get so popular!**

 **Chapter 11:**

0o0~6 months prior~0o0

25 year old Tiffany Sanders was walking to the beat of the fast-pace music resonating in her ears. The spring in her step never faltered, despite the slight chill that hung in the deserted street. Whilst walking home from her night-shifts at the small grocers, Tiffany had come across more than a few shady people. Hence why she was usually accompanied by her elder brother Dom, however, he was unable to come that night as he was out of town with his long-term girlfriend. So Tiffany walked. A little faster than usual (a rather remarkable feat in her six-inch heels), she wanted to be home soon enough. Her mind raced at a million miles an hour; she became less aware of her surroundings, and was only jolted back to the present time when she collided with a fine, suit-clad chest. She flailed her arms (in a rather over-dramatic fashion) as she started to tumble to the rain-slick pavement; only to find strong arms hoisting her back up. "You all right there Miss?"

"I'm fine-" she looked up to see the well-known face of Eric Sachs. "Oh, sorry Mr Sachs I wasn't paying attention."

"It's quite alright, Miss?"

"Sanders. Tiffany Sanders." Tiffany saw Mr Sachs touch his trouser pocket gently, as though checking something was still in there. He turned his dark grey eyes on her, smiling what seemed a practiced smile.

"And what would you be doing out at this hour Miss Sanders?"

"Walking home." She replied, not skipping a beat.

"It's isn't safe for a pretty young woman such as yourself to be walking alone at this hour. Haven't you heard about the recent Foot Clan's kidnappings?"

"Well yes.. I.."

"Please, allow me to accompany you home Miss."

"Oh! I, ah... You…I mean, you don't _have_ to-"

"I want to. This city is facing dark times, we all need to be there for one-another." His smile seemed to grow warmer, brown eyes meeting her violet, mascara-framed ones.

"Well, if you insist, it's awfully kind of you Mr Sachs."

"Please, Eric will do." He took a grip on her arm and began walking in the same direction she had been. Tiffany's gut turned when his grip tightened so it was almost painful. He began to drag her down a dimly-lit alleyway. Her stomach plummeted. She tried to tug away from hs vice-like grip. Digging her ridiculous heels in, only managing to collide with the wet pavement. The rain was only light, yet it had moistened her ash-black a hair enough that the purple-streaked bangs stuck to her face. His smile had turned cruel and twisted, eyes gleamed nastily. He dragged her towards a grey van, not allowing her to get back up. She kicked out at him, scratched, tried to pry his hands off, he laughed. "Oh please. I trained under the finest sensei of this century, the Shredder himself. As if a weak little girl could best me." His laugh was cold and held a slightly bitter twinge to it. He wrenched her arms behind her back, making her cry out and bound them so the rope cut into her wrists. He slapped her once, twice, three times across the face, her vision blurred as she spat out a mouthful of blood, warm and glistening, it trickled down her chin, mixing with her pale lip-gloss.

"You won't, you won't get away with this." She stated dumbly, wishing the role she was playing wasn't some helpless damsel. He cupped her cheek tightly, making her head spin.

"I already have, by the morning, it'll be like you never existed. You really should be honored, you're going to be apart of, a _revolution_ Miss Sanders." He paused dramatically. "You will be apart of the history books, a perfect soldier, worthy of the Foot name. Or at least, you will be when we're done with you." He then shoved a dirty cloth into her mouth; though not without a hard bite to his fingers.

Tiffany made another futile attempt to shuffle towards the van door, before it was slammed closed. A moment later, the engine revved, and came alive, before the van made its way down the deserted streets and Tiffany gave away to the fuzzy darkness that clouded her vision.

0o0

Tiffany trained. She pushed her body harder than she ever had before. Her 'masters' praised her, used her as an example for the other recruits; she wasn't doing it for them. She, and a majority of the others wanted free. To go back to their families, whom most of them had been stolen from. A few had volunteered, though who knows why. Food was short and the days were long, scientists gave them multicoloured injections most days. No one knew what they were, they were only assured that they would make them worthy of the Shredder. Tiffany had seen what it had done to some. One girl was burned alive from the inside-out, her organs turning to ash as she cried out for a mother who could not soothe her. She died alone in her cell, to be cleaned out the next day. Another, a middle aged man; one of the few to willingly subject himself to these horrors, ended up growing scales, a forked tongue and can now blend into his surroundings as a chameleon would. So far Tiffany had been lucky, she had no scales, feathers or extra limbs, however two slash marks, one on either cheek now served as a reminder of her defiance and disobedience. She had a few friends within this hell hole, a large, temperamental crocodile, and a few others who were under the same circumstances as her. The days were counted in training sessions, three a day. Each prisoner made a slash mark on the wall with each passing day. So far, Tiffany had been there the longest, of those who still lived of course. She had 175 days, almost six months. Any attempts to find her would have been put aside, she would be presumed dead. Not a top priority. A small cry shook her fro her morbid thoughts, they weren't uncommon here. It came from next to Leatherheads cell on the other side of the hall. "What's your name?" She called out, her voice sounding hoarse, unrecognisable from the light, bubbly tone it was six months ago.

"E-E-Evelyn. E-venl-lyn M-Mathias."

 **Whoo! And there we have it people! Yay! I had fun with this one, and I enjoyed writing this new character. Thanks for the awesome character Bookrain!**

 **I'm really sorry for the pun in paragraph 1, it just kinda slipped out when I was writing! XD**

 **Please r+r!**

 **Aroha na,**

 **The Silvernote, xx.**


	13. Chapter 12

**You've heard of 'don't shoot the messenger' yeah? Well don't** shoot **the writer ether, even if she's really freakin' late. I'm sorry, and lazy. I have no excuse, but motherfragging plot bunnies have been on one pit of a rampage lately…. Enjoy! Oh, I still don't own this.** _ **Now**_ **you can enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12:**

"Wh-what's your n-name?"

"Tiffany," said the voice in a clipped tone. "So you're her, aren't you? The sadist Macias's child." Her tone was softer, pitying.

"Y-yes."

Tiffany sighed. "I really hoped you could stay hidden, kid. Anywhere you were before would be better than this hell hole."

"My br-br-brothers will find m-me."

She laughed but it was cold, like ice running down my neck. "That's what I thought about my brother too. Trust me, kid, none of us are getting out of here anytime soon. Best you can do is follow instructions and don't try escape like I did."

My curiosity spiked. "Wh-what hap-pened to you?"

"Shredder gave me a reminder of 'my place'. We are slaves and experiments. Soon enough, mindless. We won't know who we are." This lady spoke in a solemn mutter, like she had lost hope. It was rather chilling- in a slightly dramatic way.

"Tiffany, don't tell her that- at least let her have some hope!" came another voice. This one was soft and gentle, a male.

"There isn't any hope for us, Liam. You know that as well as I do."

"That's not what you were saying the other month."

"Yeah, well, that was then. This is now. Things are different now."

"You know Ella would want us out of here-"

"Ella is dead. Nothing will change that. And don't let Leatherhead hear you talking about her," she snapped.

"Too late," came his harsh growl. His pupils had dilated and he was snarling, showing his massive teeth. He looked so different to the gentle giant he had been before.

"L-Leath-therhead?" He gave a soft growl in reply. "P-please cal-lm down." He snarled once more, his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. I drew my courage and reached my hand through the bars to his cell. His skin was tough and bumpy. He stilled under my touch, and after a few moments, his eyes returned to normal and his breathing evened out.

No one spoke for what seemed to be hours. The only sounds were the footsteps of someone in another room and a leaking pipe which dripped softly.

"Wh-who was El-la?"

Leatherhead breathed deeply, nostrils flared, but otherwise he was calm.

"She was a captive here. She was brave. She convinced us to try lead a revolt." He took a shaking breath. "We tried to-"

"We tried to rebel against Shredder. We tried to escape," Tiffany said, snorting harshly "We were fools." Her voice was soft, bitter. "We made it halfway through the facility before we were caught. Shredder killed Ella, he knew she was the one to lead it, and then made his mark on me. I tried to fight him. I was stupid."

"You. You are like her Hatchling. She was timid, but she was brave when it was needed."

I kicked the ground idly. "I'm n-not br-brave."

"HA!" I jumped at Tiffany's defiant cry. "Anyone who puts up with a psychopathic father like you did is brave. You are braver than a lot of us here, Evelyn."

Ideas started to form in my head, rolling around, forming into...something. Would it work? It might- one way to find out.

0o0

It took some convincing on everyone's part to persuade Tiffany to help us She and Liam spread the plan through the rest of the cells further down. As my eyes dropped and I fell into a deep sleep, felt for the first time since my arrival a surge of hope flowed through me. Hope that maybe this plan was crazy enough to work. Maybe.

I _dreamed I was back with my brothers. The familiar scent of spices engulfed me, along with the smell of something cooking- or rather, burning. Leo grimaced, holding a smoking lump of charcoal gingerly as the others laughed. His face morphed into her father's. The man I knew_ before _the fire. His face was young and handsome, with laugh lines surrounding his eyes and a sad smile on his lips._ "My beautiful baby girl..." _My heart faltered. It had been so long since I'd heard those words._ "I'm so sorry, Snowflake." _His breath hitched and tears gathered in his eyes._ "I never- never wanted to hurt you..." _His face contorted into mist, before it faded completely into nothing._

0o0

I woke to the sound of Karai smashing a thick metal pole on the cell bars. "Alright freaks. Training time. I want everyone in the training room. No dawdling. Move it freak." She kicked a lady with hair darker than midnight, and large amethyst eyes. She looked up at me, and when Karai wasn't looking, winked. So that must be Tiffany. We were led to the training room in silence. No one spoke; the only sounds were the shuffling of feet, and the clink of Karai and other foot soldiers' weapons. The foot soldiers were _heavily_ armed. Large guns sat in holsters, along with gleaming katana, polished to perfection and razor sharp. I was willing to bet these weren't their only weapons.

When we reached the training room, all those in attendance stood at attention with all focus on Karai. "We're going to be sparring. I don't want to see anyone holding back. Show me you are worthy of being a part of the Shredder's army." All the captives instantly went into their pairs and grabbed various weapons; some held katana like Leo's. Others took to throwing small silver daggers and throwing stars at human shaped targets at the other end of the training hall. Tiffany and I decided to spar together, however, we choose to just use the wooden poles I'd used the other day.

We set to work immediately. I took a swing at her legs; she dodged with ease, and gave me a sharp ' _thwack'_ behind my knees. Determinedly, I circled her, not moving my eyes from hers. I concentrated hard on what I wanted to do, and struck. A block of ice formed around her shoes, weighing her down. I swung at her side, and sent a gust at her. Tried to, anyway- all I got was a feeble breeze that made her shiver- but it did its job. She was thrown off and with another swing to the back of her knees, they gave out. She tumbled to the ground and looked at me, astonished. "Not bad, Evelyn." I grinned. "Maybe this plan of yours will work after all," she added in a hushed tone. I grinned in reply.

"R-ready?" I muttered. Karai's eyes flickered over us, pausing briefly on me, before she stalked over to the chameleon-man who seemed to be attempting to rip another man's arm off.

Tiffany grimaced. 'Well, I'd better be." I smacked her hard in the gut with my pole and she let out a low grunt and doubled over. A soldier came over to us, their face hidden behind a black mask with crimson detailing.

"What's going on?"

"I-I think I h-hit her t-to-too har-rd."

He turned to Tiffany and hauled her up. She twisted her face into a grimace and gave a pained yelp- she really was a good actress, maybe she could be in a movie one day, if we ever get out that is.

"You'll be fine." He dropped her, practically throwing her to the ground. She cried out.

"Help me," she gasped. And then choked, her groans getting louder. "My -my chest," she sobbed, "It's on _fire._ "

The soldier stood, stunned for a moment. "Mistress Karai? Have the test subjects had any serums you know of lately? I think this one is having a reaction." Karai glowered at Tiffany.

"I believe they had one yesterday. Strange she's only reacting now." My heart leaped. _Please let her go. Please._

"Escort her to the laboratory. I dare say Stockman and Macias will want to record the serum's effects."

"Yes Mistress Karai." With that he grasped Tiffany's shoulder and led her out of the training room.

 **Wrote this l** istening to Fall Out Boy and drinking tea…

 **Also, thanks to Kat who helped out on this chapter, you're the best!**


End file.
